French Tanks
The French tanks varie wildly throughout the tier, the low tier tanks, are generally, very well armored, armed with poor guns. While the high tier tanks are very poorly armored, but armed with devastating guns. Some of the mid tier and high tier tanks are armed with auto-loading drum magazine cannons making them devastating in short bursts, but with painfully long reload times. The French guns are usually very high pentration for it's tier, but have very long aim times. French Light Tanks The low tier French Light tanks are slow and well armored, with poor guns, usually in the way of penetration and accuracy, while the higher tier light tanks are extremely fast and maneuverable and armed with powerful autoloading drum magazine guns. This makes the play style of high tier light tanks deadly hit-and-run tanks. French Light Tanks include: *Renault FT Light Tank *D1 Light Tank *Hotchkiss H35 Light Tank *AMX 38 Light Tank *AMX 40 Light Tank *ELC AMX Light Tank *AMX 12 t Light Tank *AMX 13 75 Light Tank *AMX 13 90 Light Tank French Medium Tanks There is not much to say about the French Medium Tanks, simply because there is only 3 French medium tanks currently in the game. The one low tier French Medium the D2 has thick armor and is slow, much like the low tier French Light tanks. The high tier mediums at tier IX and X are very thinly armored, and are armed with very deadly, high penetrating, auto-loading drum magazine guns. French Medium Tanks include: *D2 Medium Tank *Lorraine 40 t Medium Tank *Bat.-Châtillion 25 t Medium Tank French Heavy Tanks Again, low tier French Heavy tanks, are well armored, slow and sluggish, with low penetration and accuracy guns. As the tiers go up, they slowly begin to trade armor for mobility, and are armed with more deadly guns. At high tier, they have paper armor, and high penetrating auto-loader cannons making them devastating support tanks, and it is essential to keep moving. French Heavy Tanks include: *B1 Heavy Tank *BDR G1B Heavy Tank *ARL 44 Heavy Tank *AMX M4 mle. 45 Heavy Tank *AMX 50 100 Heavy Tank *FCM 50 t Premium Heavy Tank *AMX 50 120 Heavy Tank *AMX 50 B Heavy Tank French Tank Destroyers Low tier French Tank Destroyers have relatively weak armor, but good guns. Later in the line, their armor begins to increase, along with their speed. The guns have great penetration and accuracy values, but tend to have rather long aim times. The side armor however is abysmal, and the front is often covered with obvious weak points, in the later designs, they are quite large giving them poor camo values, meaning they are best played as medium range assault guns. French Tank Destroyers include: *Renault FT AC Tank Destroyer *Renault UE 57 Tank Destroyer *FCM36 PaK40 Premium Tank Destroyer *Somua SAu 40 Tank Destroyer *S 35 CA Tank Destroyer *ARL V39 Tank Destroyer *AMX AC Mle. 1946 Tank Destroyer *AMX AC Mle. 1948 Tank Destroyer *AMX 50 Foch Tank Destroyer *AMX 50 Foch (155) Tank Destroyer French Self-Propelled Guns The French Self-Propelled Guns are good all round machines, with decent accuracy, aim time, and rate of fire, but lack in alpha damage and penetration values. However they are among the fastest of tanks in the game and can easily outrun the other artillery. Also due to their relatively smaller size, they boast rather good camouflage values. The tier X is very unique indeed, with a 4 shell auto-loaded gun, though the alpha damage of each shell is low, the burst damage potential is devastating, though, the splash damage is lacking and has the highest relaod of all tanks at a whopping 70 seconds. French Self-Propelled Guns include: *Renault FT 75 BS SPG *Lorraine39 L AM SPG *AMX 105 AM mle. 47 SPG *AMX 13 105 AM mle. 50 SPG *105 leFH18B2 Premium SPG *AMX 13 F3 AM SPG *Lorraine 155 mle. 50 SPG *Lorraine 155 mle. 51 SPG *Bat.-Châtillion 155 55 SPG *Bat.-Châtillion 155 58 SPG Category:Nations